Blood Red Camellia
by Saishun
Summary: Ever wondered who was the first district 12 victor? Or who Haymitch's dead girlfriend was?   Ever wondered if there was a connection between the 2?  This is her story.  Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC
1. Chapter 1

I'm back!

I know I said I would do my Naruto OC story first but I'm obsessed with Hunger Games so I had to get this out of the way.

Enjoy!

First person point of view

I look over at my emaciated brother. He gives me a grim look and we look back up at the stage where this Capitol woman with aqua hair and bright yellow skin walks up on stage. She looks to have coal dust on her skin because patches of her skin are darker than the others. She seems disgusted with our district as she walks carefully over the rotten wood of the old stage in the Seam. I laugh inwardly as she looks out to the crowd.

Oh how I despise her.

"Happy 49th Hunger Games! Ladies first!" She shouts as she plunges her hand into the gigantic bowl filled with names of people in district 12. My name will be in the bowl 24 times. My brother's name will be in 36 times. I feel glad that he's 18 because after this he won't have to be in the reaping. District 12 has never had a victor before and if anyone gets reaped, their outlook does not look good.

My eyes focus on her hand, moving around as if she had one specific name she had to pick. Finally, she picks one and reads it out loud.

"Camellia Akantha."

I blink and look around, looking for the name that was called. I hear murmurs throughout the crowd and I look at my brother who is about 10 feet away in the thick crowd. He's breathing hard and his eyes are wide with panic. Then I realize something.

It's me.

I walk slowly up and sit in the chair, ignoring the Capitol woman's outstretched hand. I sit, denial turning into raw fury. My parents were killed in a mine cave-in only 2 months ago and I have to be the tribute for District 12?

I look over the crowd to my brother and find him exactly the same. We've had to adjust to our new lifestyle and now he's losing me. He works for the baker, whose son had gone to the mines on a field trip and had been caught in the cave-in along with 3 other children from his class and though it's been hard, we've all been pulling through.

Until now.

I hate the Hunger Games. I hate the Reaping. I hate the killing. I hate the dying.

I hate everything.

I stay stone-faced as the Capitol woman recovers and calls out the boy name.

"Sage Alpina." She calls out, slightly fazed from my "rudeness."

The boy comes up with no expression while his family is comforting each other. They all seem to care about him. I sneak another glance at my brother and find he is not there. The full meaning of me being reaped must have finally hit him.

I'm not coming back.

I don't feel bad for the boy though. I've heard of him. He's good at everything he does, including sparring and weapons. He wins every single competition in school for wrestling and sparring. And he's been training for the mines, which means that he's strong and he had good upper body muscles and endurance. Because of this, he's extremely cocky.

Just my luck. At least he has a chance of coming back.

"May the odds by ever in your favor!" She shouts and practically runs off to the train.

It's a little late for that.

The peacekeepers walk us to the Justice building. I look over at Sage and he shoots me a somewhat playful smile and raises an eyebrow briefly.

He disgusts me.

Then we get herded into separate rooms. I sit and wait in the unusually plush seats. I wait and wait. Finally, my brother decides to show up. He's looking unusually pale and his fists are clenched.

"You can't lose. I can't deal with everything by myself. I need someone to help me. I can't lose you. Not after mom and dad. I just ca-" He rambles until it looks like that grief overtook him and he can't speak. He's always been unusually sensitive and dependant for a boy. There's a reason he's a soft baker and not a stone cold miner.

I look at him and hug him, holding back tears. He has to bend down because I'm unusually short for a 14 year old but not by much. I'm 5 feet tall.

"I'll try. Really hard, okay Kaiya?"

"Okay…" He whispers.

I wonder how gruesome my death will be.

"Here," He says as he puts something in my hand. I look at it and see my mom's jade bracelet. The round beads of it look shiny in my palm as I look at our family heirloom. I vaguely think how much his eyes look the same shade.

"You kept this? Take it back, if you sell it you'll have enough money to keep yourself going for a while." I say, shoving it towards him.

He takes my hand and slips the bracelet onto my small wrist.

"We won't need to money after you win." He says.

Oh dear. He's still in denial.

I don't get a chance to snap him back to reality because then he's escorted out. But not before I give him a last hug, soaking in his warmth, tears brimming my gold eyes and his hand on my dark Seam hair. The peacekeepers have to literally tear him away, his dark brown hair messed up and his eyes wide with panic.

I really hope my death isn't gruesome.

I walk out to the train with Sage and the freakish Capitol woman, whose name is Glitter.

How pitiful.

I look back at District 12 one more time as flashes fill the air, Capitol reporters taking pictures and shooting live, all trying to get the most flattering angle of me.

I hope they all burn.

Painfully.

I finally escape the flashes and the excitement. Sage seems to have no problem with any of this and that irks me.

"So you got picked huh? What's your name sweetheart?" He says with a smirk as I feel his gaze sweep over me.

"Camellia. Shouldn't you have been paying attention?" I say with almost a snort.

"A pretty name for a pretty face. It's such a waste." He says with mock sadness. "But I'm sure you'll put up a fight. I, on the other hand, will be coming back home." He says, practically skipping away playfully to his room.

That's it.

It's official.

I'm going to win. No matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to my one reviewer! Love to you!

Onto the story!

Third Person Point of View

I'm seething with frustration after Sage made that seemingly offhand remark. He is going to be such a pain. I can tell. I walk into my room, which catches me off guard. It's so lush and silky that I can't bring myself to walk in it, though Glitter seems to sneer at it and look at me.

"Don't worry honey, your room in the Capitol will be SO much better."

How can she say that?

I'm officially irked.

I walk to the bed and collapse on it, tired and heartbroken. I absentmindedly examine the bracelet for a countless amount of minutes before Glitter pops her head in and practically shrieks "Dinner in an hour Camellia!" into my room.

I flinch and get up, my black blouse and checkered skirt wrinkled, my hair falling out of its pony tail. I walk to the bathroom and drop my clothes on the floor, being careful to leave the bracelet on the miniature table in the bathroom. Honestly, who needs a table like that in the bathroom? What use could they possibly find for it in here?

I get in the shower, wanting to wash away everything from today. I carefully examine the various buttons on the walls. I hate not knowing what I'm doing and winging it. I'm not very good at that. I tentatively press a round pink button and warm water starts to come out from above. I soak in the warmth for a little before I move on.

This time, I press a green button shaped as a square. Sweet grass smelling wash sprays all over me and I find that it is something to wash your hair and your body with. I enjoy it for a bit more and reluctantly get out of the shower. I find a contraption that instantly dries your hair. How it works, I'm not sure but I will definitely examine closely in the future.

Excuse me, if I have a future.

I grab my bracelet and slip it on, walking out to the main room. I look at various clothing in my drawers and I select an athletic black top with a silky, breathy texture and a pair of sand colored shorts. Apparently the Capitol is making some kind of an effort to "make the tributes feel at home." The victor last year was from District 11 and her supposed talent was designing clothes. This was obviously advised by her.

I walk out and I wander through the seemingly endless train until I find Glitter and Sage seated at the table already.

"I got lost." I say simply as I sit down, not making eye contact.

Soon, the servers come out and they silently place plates of food in front of me.

"Oh," I say as one black-haired male server sets down a plate of fruit in front of me. "I'd rather not have sweet things to start the meal. Do you have something more substantial?"

He has some kind of panicked look on his face as I look at him expectantly for an answer.

"Why are you talking to him? He can't talk, silly! He's an avox!" Glitter says with a less than elegant laugh.

"Well… Why?"

"Because they're criminals! Don't even talk to them honey, it'll do you a lot more good. As punishment, they serve the capitol and they make them mute!" She says as she shakes her head in her "pity."

I look in subconscious horror as I see the dark haired boy back slowly into the kitchen, his head bowed and a trembling lip.

"He's new. That's probably he's still regretting his crime and feeling bad." Says Glitter.

Man, how I want to punch her in the face.

I look over at Sage and he shrugs and flips his light brown hair.

Dinner is awkwardly silent and I don't see the black haired avox again. I leave Glitter and Sage to their food and I storm off into my room and flop onto the bed angrily.

"Am I the only one with a sense of justice here!" I scream into the abnormally soft pillow.

Surprisingly, I'm not crying. I have nothing left to lose. I know I have my brother but for some reason, it isn't provoking any feeling in me. Instead, I feel abnormally tired and I fall asleep in the silky sheets.

I wake up to the sound of my door opening and someone jumping into my bed, effectively tossing me up in the air since I don't even clear a hundred pounds. I land in someone's arms and I can feel their breath on my neck.

"Hi sweetheart, did you enjoy your sleep?" Sage whispers into my ear.

I can feel my face flush and I struggle against him.

He pouts and lets me go and I know he can see the anger in my gold eyes.

"Well, we're here in the Capitol! Let's go!" He says, grabbing me and literally dragging me through the halls.

"What are you doing?" I ask, finally getting on my feet, trying to get my arm back from his grip.

"The train stopped! We're in the Capitol!"

I ready myself to retort until the door opens and I freeze. What I see in front of me is ridiculous.

There are bright flower colored buildings and a crowd of people wearing the most ridiculous fashions. One man has some kind of bright yellow colored bird on a fur hat. Another woman has on nothing but jewels all over a white colored cloth. They all try to get a glimpse of us as peacekeepers escort us to a building named the "remake center."

Oh dear.

That doesn't sound good.


End file.
